Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beverage filtering cartridge; especially, the invention relates to a single serve beverage filtering cartridge for making drinks.
Description of the Related Art
European Publication Patent EP1574452(A2) discloses a conventional beverage filtering cartridge. However, the conventional cartridge must include a means having protrusions and a film over the protrusions. When a user makes drinks by using the conventional cartridge, the beverage brewing system will inject water into the cartridge with high pressure and press the film. Thus, the protrusions will penetrate the film so that the water will further go through the film. Please understand that the numbers cited above should be referred to the symbols cited in EP1574452(A2). However, the conventional cartridge is not compatible with the brewing system with low water pressure, such as Keurig's machine.